Rose: The Hidden Slender
by Attack on Titans
Summary: Slenderman comes across a female, injured and unconscious in his territory; instead of killing the easy target to feed his hunger, he is hit with a familiar aura. Who is she and why is her energy familiar? SlendyxRose
1. Information Page

Okay everyone, usually I would write stories based on anime but I decided to take a different approach, I wanted to try a Slender man story. I know its not knew but a lot of the stories I have read on Slender man from romance to horror have been really good. Whether the stories have been gay, bi, incest etc...they have been really good. So the last story I have read, was so good I want the author to finish the chapter.

So I hoped that you all would enjoy it and leave reviews and comments. I still plan to finish Private Academy, but for Maid Cafe I may or may not revise it.


	2. Chapter I:Rose

**Rose P.O.V**

Today was the day, usually it was like any other Tuesday morning, get dress, go to school, deal with the never ending year of teenagers phones; the sound of notifications filling the air from Facebook or twitter emails, teachers pushing me to be more socially active for the Junior Year of high school. (sighs) But I was never the "making friends" type of girl, I preferred to stay to myself, wallowing in my own mind of thoughts or books. Just like all Tuesdays, but this day is the fifth year of my mother's death. The day she died, me nor my father couldn't believe what happen...

 _ **Flashback: 4 years Ago**_

 ** _"Dad! Dad!" I screamed as he finally comes out of his dream state. His eyes blinks rapidly before fallen upon me, leaning against the kitchen, he props one arm on the counter and leans in close to my face._**

 ** _"Yes, honey," he answer as he rubs our noses together. I giggle as the sensation as a warm smile spread across his face._**

 ** _"If you continue staring into the unknown, the world is going to burn around you." I watched his head tilt to the side as he tries to figure out the meaning of what I told him. I rest my chin on my folded arms as I lift one finger and pointed towards the oven. He blinks a few times before he looks over at the stove, I laugh as he rushes to the oven, opening it's door only for black smoke to fill the kitchen. With the sigh of defeat, he places the burned roast on the counter next to the salad. "Well at least the salad is edible." He jokes with a sheepish smile._**

 ** _I snorted and rolled my eyes as I begin to set the table. "Yeah, that's because I made it. There are a lot of things you can do dad, but cooking is not your cup tea." I turned to see his shoulder shake as he fans the smoke out the kitchen window._**

 ** _"I tried...way better than last time."_**

 ** _I erupted with laughter as memories of his last cooked meal flooded my mind. "You mean when we, as in Mom and I were making cupcakes and you-_**

 ** _"In my defense, I thought that your cup cakes would bake faster if the temperature was set a little higher."_**

 ** _"Yeah...because of your thinking, mother had to remake 100 more cupcakes for her business party and she had to ban you from the kitchen. She was so mad."_**

 ** _"I said I was sorry," her dad mumbled as he steps towards the living room couch._**

 ** _"Finish," I said as I set the last plate. I sit next to my father as hugged me and place a kiss against my temple._**

 ** _"Good." He looks at his watch and sees the time. "Well it's only 8:30, mommy should be home soon." I smiled as we watched T.v and waited for my mother. Hours pass, I didn't realize I doze off. I looked up at my father, seeing he too was asleep. With a stretch, I glance at the clock to see it was thirty minutes pass eleven. As I stand to head to the kitchen, I hear a car door open and shut. I quickly grasp my father arm, and shakes it vigorously. "Dad! Get up!" He jumps up, frantically looking around as I pull him to open the door._**

 ** _I couldn't contain the smile across my face, as the door open, my smile drops quickly as the person standing before us, wasn't my mother. It was a officer, male, at least mid thirties. "Hello sir, I'm officer William, are you ?_**

 ** _"Yes. Is there a problem officer?"_**

 ** _We watch as the officer, takes a deep breath. He removes his hat as he gave me a sad look. (sighs) "Today at 10: 27 p.m, we found your wife's body in a ditch after we receive a 911 call from her cell. We manage to trace the call to an alleyway, but we didn't get to her in time. She was severely beaten and sexually assaulted. We found her body hidden under a piles of trash. She was gripping this in her hand til the very end..."_**

 ** _A second officer comes to the door, female, as she hand me something wrapped in a clothe. As I unwrapped the clothe, it was my mother's locket. The vision of her locket, blurred as tears as I collapsed to my knees as I cradle her necklace to my chest. I cried loudly as the officer say the goodbyes. My father arms wrap around me, but I fought him, I could hear him trying to comfort me but I didn't want to hear it. I broke free from embrace and I dash out the house into the forest. I didn't know how long I ran, I don't know how long I was out there. I was sitting on the ground, digging my feet into the ground, feeling the cold and moist dirt under my toes. I shivered as the temperature drops dramatically but I didn't care. Suddenly, I let out a loud scream, filled with anger, pain, and sorrow. Unaware to me, I could feel a weird energy surrounding me as I continue the sorrowful wail; the earth begin to lift right under me._**

 ** _Once my cry died out, everything that was levitating crash to the ground. I lean my head back, resting upon the tree as my eye lids become heavy, I soon surrendered to exhaustion. Some time later, I could hear footsteps, I immediately thought it was my dad, as I begin to cry again. The person stopped before me, I could feel a cold but warm touch on my cheek. I lean into the hand as soon feel my body being lifted off the ground. I could hear a ringing in my ears, as my vision begin to blur rapidly, the last thing I remember was a black suit with a red tie and a pale face._**

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

The next thing I knew was waking up in my bed, my clothes have been change. I could hear my father in the other room crying, the distinct smell of whiskey staining the air. Til this day he drinks away the sorrow of losing his partner, my mother. I could easily smell the whiskey, meaning he's been drinking since early sunrise. "The quicker I get dress the quicker I can leave." I usually try to leave before my father sees me, everyone has a way with dealing with losing a love one, and his way was me. There are some days, he roughs me up a little, although the bruises never stayed to long. The will always heal rather quickly, depending on the injury. It was weird to say the least, other times when he chases me and I'm running away, this strange force would stopped him almost like he ran into a brick wall, and then throw him back across the room.

I never understood what was happening but the older I got, the more it happen. My mind often drifts back to that night, back to the mysterious person who brought me home. When I think of that person, I get a pounding headache and my ears hear a loud deafening ringing. The only thing that comes to mind was a suit and tie. In some way, I wonder if it was a angel watching over me, and if it was, could it still be here, watching me?


	3. Chapter II:Enter Slender Man

**Rose P.O.V**

(sighs) I walked down the steps of our two-story house, hoping that my father had his back to the front door. The last thing I need is a drunken lecture on me about the deaf of my mother. I was wearing black dress pants with a button down long-sleeve white dress shirt with a red tie. My hair was two different colors; my bangs are sliver, which frame my "chubby" face while the rest was darker than black. In my hair was a hand band with a skull on the left side. I wore very little make-up, just a tad of blush to my pale skin that rival the winter snow. Some eyeliner to bring out the crimson in my eyes and to finish the look, a pair of 3 in heels.

Before I head for the front entrance, before it is a shrine to my mother. I unconsciously touch her locket under the tie. I give my prayers and leave the house, heading to school. School, the one thing that bring me joy is it's library. Everything else about it is based on the cliques. Typical miss "I'm-rich-and-your-poor-so-don't-talk-to-me" princess or the classic "I'm-captain-of-the-football-team" jock. The groups became smaller and smaller, leaving with type of clique...perfect.

That's totally fine with me, the guys are just looking for a quickie and the girls just want to have popularity knocking on their door. Me however could give two shits. When the girls view me, it mostly jealously and guys is mostly, no scratch that, it's only lust. I didn't define myself as the hottest but I was "pretty". I mean, every other girls breast were the size of melon, me...I'm not flat nor I'm in the range of melon size breast, I'm more of a grapefruit; my body was curvy with a small waist line, so yeah...I'm not like other chicks but I was as people say " a possible candidate". With the help of my short size and chubby face, many mistaken me as middle school student, I'm 17 for god sake, just 5'3. Anyway, it doesn't matter, no guy here is even worth it, they don't talk to me at all. I cast my eyes forward as I enter the class to take my sit, my mind zoning out on the teacher lecture, as I look out into the forest, staring into the trees of total loneliness.

 **Slender Man P.O.V**

I stare through the trees at the young girl I met four years ago. There was something about her, something that went against my nature to feed and kill. Her aura was warm and inviting, it engulfed me, made me feel strange for this particular human. I could see the tears and hear the softness of her cries, I couldn't bring myself to kill her. Since then, I have watched her, listening to her cries of mercy as her father screams and shouts. Listening to the sound of breaking glass, hearing her heart beat, as she runs from flying object being hurled in her direction. So I've been protecting her from the man she calls her father, though the fights are not as violent as before, I notice the way he looks at her is different from before.

One night, I appeared into their home, on the shelf was a picture of the deceased mother. Beautiful indeed, then it hit me the way the girl's father gazes at her with strange eyes, she was becoming an exact replicate of her mother. Her father was starting to desire her; I growled at the thought and left the home, making sure that she was never alone with the man. As she grew, even I notice the beauty she held, the smile brings me peace and...

"Yo, you creep! How long are you going to stare at her!"

 _Jeff, do you have to be a nuisance where ever I go._ "Is there something I can help you and if there's not, please leave," I growled hoping that he would get the message.

Jeff gave a smirk, as he continue play with his knife, slashing the tree behind me. "I know that you feasting on the souls of children was is something I could live with but stalking a 17 year old virgin female girl is more your brother's job."

I hiss loudly as my tendrils swayed aggressively. "I'm not stalking her! I merely watching her without her awareness. Don't you have someone to torture or annoy?" I grumble as I walked away from the sight of the school building, with his proxy following right behind. As he studies Jeff, he sees the bot was in his sane state. The permanent smile was gone as well as the dark circle around his eyes. I too was in a sane state, I was merely 6 ft. instead of my 10 ft. self.

I hear Jeff laugh as he walks ahead of me. "No and besides messing with you just makes my day. Laughing Hack and the others are just sitting around, Sally forcing Ben to play Candy Land with her again...so I wanted to see what you were up to.

I rise my hands to slowly rubbed my temples as I feel a slight throbbing sensation in the back of my mind. "So in other words, you were bored."

"Yep." _I swear Jeff is going to push me over the edge. (sighs) And trying to get rid of him is nearly impossible, since everyone can be as worst as him._ I come out my thoughts as the the view of the mansion over the hill top. I open the door to be welcome by the other creepy pastas but also my brothers. _Dammit._

 **Normal P.O.V**

After school, Rose didn't return home right away, she visit the local florist to purchase her mother favorite flowers and went to her grave. Rose would try to bring her father but he never had the courage to come see it. The grave was surrounded by dozen of flowers and gifts, it was sweet. She sat down the flowers and got to her knees, grabbing the locket, she cries. One hand rest upon the grave stone as grips the necklace in the other. After hours what felt like minutes to Rose, she stops crying and heads home. She opens the door to her father standing there, he looks at her, the redness of his eyes shows he too has been mourning. He suddenly grabs her hand and yanks her into his embrace. Rose buries her face into her father's chest as she wails again. Her father holds her, his face buried in her neck.

 **Rose P.O.V**

"Dad?" I call his name as he nuzzles my neck, I freeze for his hands are no longer resting upon my back but now on my waist. I call his name again as I feel something wet against my neck. Fear flooded my senses as he call my name with lust. I struggle to break free as he undone to red tie. "Dad! Stop! What are you doing!" His hands slid under my shirt, touching my stomach. I break free from his embrace, only for him to grab my wrist. I winced I the tighten grip; I try to yank my arms free as he slams against the door. I screamed at the impact as I fell the ground.

 **Slender Man P.O.V**

The sound of bones crushing and munching filled my ears as I finish my feeding. Humans were pathetic, entering my forest with guns and believing that could kill me. Guns couldn't kill me but they do hurt. As I composed myself, I was heading to the mansion when I heard a scream. I immediately thought it was Jeff or Mask or Hoodie and dismissed it. Then I heard it again, only this time the scream was coming from the direction of the young girl. I didn't know why or what I was doing, I just had to get to her. Once I saw the home, I teleported in her bedroom as I hear a crash downstairs. I appeared in the living only to see the young girl being face down with the father on her back.

I growled loudly, catching his attention, when one of my tendrils knocks him of the girl. I watch as the father crash into the wall and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Then I feel eyes upon, I look to see the young girl staring at me. The buttons to her shirt were torn and her tie was use to bind her hands. I shrink in size to about 7 ft. and recall my tendrils as I bend down to untie her hands, as I reach out to her, she flinches away from me.

 **Rose P.O.V**

I was face down into the ground with my father on top of me, my shirt was ripped open and he bind my hands with the tie. I could fill his hands touching me, tears falling down my cheeks hoping someone come and save me. Then all the sudden there this growl and the weight of my father disappeared. I looked over to see my father body fall the ground. I turned to thank my savior when I see, a tall creature wearing a suit and tie. His skin was pale, almost grayish, but it seem smooth like silk. My eyes widen as I saw him shrink in size and the black things vanish into his back. I notice that he started to come toward me and bends down. Then panic sets in as I see the faceless face, there were just indentation of where the eyes and nose should be. He reaches out towards me, jump back as I notice as my action hurt him. I calmed down and allowed him to untie me, he then passes me his jacket to cover myself. "Thank you." I said to him as the corner of his lips turned upwards indicating a smile.


End file.
